


I Wish I Had

by CKM_Writes



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/CKM_Writes
Summary: Aspiring musician, Beca, moves into a new apartment at a great rate. Turns out there is a reason it’s so cheap.





	1. Welcome to the Bates Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, dudes. Y’all know the drill by now. Just exploring an idea, not exactly sure where this is going. Bechloe is probably not endgame but who knows?
> 
> Mostly, I’m here for the laughs and I hope you enjoy it too!

“You shout it out, but I can’t hear a word you say”

Beca was a musician on her way to making her dreams come true.

“I’m talking loud, not saying much”

She found a job in the big city. Sure, right now, she was just fetching coffee, but she had her foot in the door at an up-and-coming record company.

“I’m criticized, but all your bullets ricochet”

She found a gorgeous apartment at way below market value.

“You shoot me down, but I get up”

The bathroom is newly renovated, with this retro-looking claw foot tub and hanging shower head. The acoustical qualities were amazing.

“I’m bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away”

There was just one tiny problem…

“Ricochet, take your aim”

Beca screamed when her bath curtain flew open. _Awesome, the room was cheap because Norman Bates is going to chop me up!_ But, there was no knife-wielding psycho, nobody and nothing at all. She must have opened it herself. As she caught her breath, she closed the curtains and turned around.

“You can sing!”

“Dude!” Beca scrambles to cover herself. “Who…What…How in the hell did you get in here?”

The intruder, a red-haired woman with bright blue eyes, smiled brightly and winked. “I live here silly!”

“Nope, didn’t sign up for this!” The contract didn’t say anything about sharing an apartment…probably, she really should have read the fine print, but it was such s great deal. Well, no wonder, Beca sighed.

“Actually, ‘live’ might not be technically accurate. I used to live here. I don’t actually ‘live’ anywhere anymore.”

Why does she keep emphasizing…oh. Beca finally noticed that the redhead’s skin wasn’t just pale, it was translucent. She caught herself staring at some parts more than others and blushed.

“Yeah, I’m pretty confident about all of this. Or you know, I was.”

“You’re a…”

“Ghost? Yup, my name is Chloe and it’s great to meet you!”

That’s the last thing remembered before she passed out.


	2. Barden Gardens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca gets a ridiculous introduction to some of the other residents of this weird apartment building.

Beca awoke to see the bathroom ceiling and the concerned if somewhat transparent blue eyes of her “roommate” looking down at her. Before she could say anything, there was a knock at the apartment door, so she wrapped a towel around herself and cracked open the door. Probably not the safest thing to do, but she was already having a stellar day and whatever.

“Hey there, we’re your neighbors” A couple of women, one blonde the other brunette spoke in unison. Nothing creepy about that at all.

“Jessica and Ashley,” the ghost, er , Chloe offered.

“Which one is which?” Beca asked.

“I’m Jessica!” The neighbors said in unison.

Ghost Chloe giggled, “They do that all the time. Jessica is the blonde.” There was something wistful in Chloe’s voice, but Beca decided not to read to much into it.

“We heard a loud..,” Ashley said.

“.. noise and we wanted to make sure you were okay!” Jessica supplied.

“A couple that finishes each other’s sentences, how…sweet,” Beca deadpanned.”Anyway, Jessicas, I’m fine and, you know… naked. Sooo, thanks for stopping by.

“Okie doke,” Jessica said brightly.

“Let us know if you need anything.”

As Beca closed the door, she could still hear them talking.

“I saw her again,” Jessica said.

“Who, Chloe?”

“Yes! She winked at me!”

Ashley sighed, “Don’t be stupid, there’s no such thing as ghosts!”

Beca shook her head and started walking back toward the bathroom when she heard another knock. “Ugh, who is it now?”

Chloe walked… (floated?) to the door and stuck her head through. “Ah, that would be Stacie, go ahead, open it!

Beca sighed and opened the door.

The taller brunette on the other side immediately looked down at Beca’s towel and grinned, “Happy Birthday to me!”

Beca pulled her towel tighter around herself while Chloe dissolved into a fit of giggles.

“Oh, sorry , I didn’t introduce myself . My name is Stacie, my hobbies include E! Network and cuticle care.”

“And sex,” Chloe laughed, “lots of sex. Meet our resident horn dog.”

“Dude!” Beca glared at the red-haired ghost.

“I heard a noise and thought I could join in. I mean wanted to see if you are okay.”

“Yup, fine, thanks.”

Glancing down, Stacie grinned, “Oh, you are definitely fine, babe.”

Beca cleared her throat. “Um, thanks? Can I, you know…” Beca motioned to the door where Stacie had managed to wedge herself inside.

“Oh, yeah, sorry. Hey, if you need anything,” Stacie dropped her voice an octave and I do mean anything, I’m right next door..” Then she winked and sauntered off.

Beca sighed and closed and LOCKED the door. “Not funny, Chloe! What if something had happened?”

Chloe smiled, “she’s all talk when it comes to girls. I kissed her at a party once and she freaked out, avoided me for two weeks before admitting she’d never actually kissed a girl when she wasn’t drunk before. She’s almost as bad as Cynthia Rose, downstairs. If you call her out on her flirting, she starts talking about her Tumblr girlfriend, Denise. Pretty sure she doesn’t exist.”

“Whatever, a little warning would have been nice. So I could at least get dressed, first. Anyway, is this whole building, you know…gay?”

Chloe giggled.

“What now?”

“Nothing, I’m just imagining Flo saying, ‘me gay too’”

“I don’t get it.”

“Syd and Elena? One Day at a Time?”

Beca shrugged. “Is that TV show or a movie? ‘Cuz I honestly don’t have time for that stuff, besides it’s all the same.”

“Who are you talking to?”

“Holy Sh…” Beca just gaped at the Asian woman standing in her living room. “Are you a ghost too?”

“Not yet, but it won’t be long until we both are” the woman whispered.

“That’s Lily,” Chloe whispered. “She kind of scares me sometimes.”

Beca rolled her eyes, “You’re already dead, what is she going to do to you?”

“My aunt Lucy used to talk to herself before they took her away,” Lily whispered.

“The men in white coats?”

“The little green men don’t wear coats… or clothes for that matter.”

Beca looked down remembering that she was still almost naked. “Speaking of which, do you mind…” when she looked up, though, Lily was gone.

Just then, she heard a key turn in her front door. She turned around to see a big blonde girl who had the nerve to ask her, “Oy! Who the hell are you?”

“I live here. Who the hell are you?”

“Ah, that’s right. The ginger kicked the bucket. Fat Amy’s the name.”

“You call yourself Fat Amy?”

“Sha, So twig bitches like you don’t do it behind my back.”

“Amy, takes some getting used to,” Chloe said, “but she grows on you… like a barnacle.”

Beca snorted. “Anyway, Amy, I am a little busy.”

“No problem.”

“No, I mean, please leave.”

“Oy, bossy much?” Amy said as she started to leave.

“Can I have the key please?”

“This is my key!”

“To my apartment!”

Amy sighed and handed over the key and left.

“She probably has another copy,” Chloe said.

Beca sighed. “Of course she does. Why did you give her a key in the first place?”  
Chloe bit her lip which Beca thought was really weird but almost kind of cute. “I’m pretty sure I didn’t.”

Beca shook her head. And here she thought living with a ghost was the most ridiculous thing about her apartment . There was another knock at the door. This one polite enough to make Beca curious. “Listen, Amy, if you…”. Words failed as she locked eyes with a tall blonde woman. They were the greenest eyes she’d ever seen. But they quickly averted as the blush covered the woman’s cheeks.

“I’m so sorry to catch you indisposed. I just wanted to formally welcome you to Barden Garden Apartments.” The woman handed Beca a cake and quickly disappeared down the hall.

Beca almost wrote off the woman’s behavior as another crazy neighbor until she realized that, on the way to the door, she’d dropped her towel.


	3. Dinner for Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca has a hard time enjoying her dinner alone and her apartment just seems to keep getting more crowded.

“It’s kinda hard to eat with you staring at me like that.”

“I’m sorry.” Chloe sighed. “I just miss it so much!”

“What are you talking about? Do you mean food? I’m not trying to be a dick or anything, but didn’t you just die like last month?”

“Not just food, I haven’t had Chinese or Thai in ages!”

“Seriously? You’re single and you can somehow go more than a week without ordering Chinese?”

Chloe huffed, something Beca still didn’t understand the mechanics of, and said, “I was trying to be health-conscious!”

“Fat lot of good it did you.” Beca covered her mouth, “Oh shoot, my bad!”

But Chloe didn’t seem upset, in fact Beca would swear the ghost giggled. “I guess you’re right about that.”

Beca continued to eat in the awkward silence until she heard Chloe start humming a Bruno Mars, slowly getting louder until Chloe started singing, “Cuz when I eat Kung pao, there’s not s thing that I would change, this dish is amazing...”

“You are so weird!” Beca said with a roll of her eyes but Chloe kept going and it gave Beca an idea. When Chloe got to the chorus again, she layered in a Nelly song that she had stuck in her head lately, “I was thinking bout curry, thinking bout beans, thinking bout hot mustard, whatever that means…” Sure, they were just mashing up weird al versions of Just the Way You Are and Just a dream, but there was a spark of something there. ‘Yeah, Beca, having a moment with a ghost is totally fine.’ Beca scolded herself for accepting any part of this as normal. She quickly bagged up the remainder of her meal and tossed it in the fridge.

“Becs? What’s wrong? You don’t want to sing anymore? I’ll try to be quiet, I promise!” But Beca refused to acknowledge the imaginary voice in her head. All of this nonsense, this whole day was some kind of delusion and the sooner she got to bed, the sooner she could wake up from this fevered dream.

 

***

Who even uses typewriters any more? The noise from next door that woke Beca from a dead sleep sounded so loud the walls may as well have not been there. Beca sat up, choosing to ignore the redheaded hallucination that seemed to have been watching her sleep. “Might as well grab a bottle of water since I’m up anyway,” Beca groaned.

As she walked out of her bedroom, the noise got louder, but that still didn’t prepare her for finding someone at her dining table. But before she had the chance to react, the woman typing at the table turned around and screamed.

“What are you doing in my apartment? And why are you naked…again?”  
“Again?” Beca’s looked at the woman again and it finally clicked, “You’re the cake lady!”

“Aubrey actually, but yes that was me. And you have a fine way of repaying my hospitality, breaking into my apartment to do who knows what?” Beca followed “Aubrey’s” line of sight. The conversation finally registered and Beca quickly closed in on herself until she found a throw blanket on her couch to cover up with.

“First of all this is my apartment. So it shouldn’t matter that I sleep in the nude. And second, this is MY apartment, what are you…”

“What’s all the fuss about?” Chloe walked into the room, yawning. (Since when do ghosts yawn?)

Aubrey screamed again.

“Dude, stop that! You’re killing my ears.”

“You,” Aubrey stammered, “you’re naked too!”

Chloe looked down and shrugged. “Yeah, I’m pretty confident about all of this” Beca felt a sense of déjà vu and started to wonder how long Chloe had been naked too when Chloe gasped, “Wait! You can see me?”

“Of course I can see you,” Aubrey scoffed. “I’m not bli… Chloe? Chloe Beale? But… you’re dead!”


End file.
